Los caminos de un destino no pronunciado
by Aerea-Sparda
Summary: "A veces no somos lo que creemos que somos para los seres amados." Pensamientos de un Allen Walker recién desterrado de la vieja Orden. Escrito- One shot, basado del fanfiction de AngelaMza "Navidad en Soledad". Con mi propio toque personal.


**¡Hola lectores y curiosos!**

 **Primero que nada, ¡feliz navidad! Y cumpleaños a nuestro albino favorito.**

 **Este fanfiction surgió honestamente de otro de una amiga, que se llama "Navidad en Soledad" solo que este no se encuentra en esta plataforma, si no en Wattpad. Si les interesa solo búsquenlo con ese título del autor "AngelaMza"**

 **También surge de mi propia creencia de los pensamientos de Allen cuando salió de la Orden tras su encuentro con el Apocripho.**

 **Bueno, sin más rollo, espero que les guste, y lloren conmigo (¿?)**

 **Y ya saben: NADA ME PERTENECE, NI D GRAY , NI ALLEN NI PUFF!**

 ****

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Los caminos de un destino no pronunciado.**

La fina y blanca nieve caía en un escenario de un bosque víctima del invierno. Con ella, los pasos ausentes de sonido de un ser que parecía ser parte del espectáculo.

Compartiendo una piel blanca y un cabello ausente de color, pero su cicatriz en su rostro y su extraño brazo oscuro, lo hacían ser un punto de atención fácilmente.

Sus ropas estaban desgastadas, lo que una fue blanco era ahora algo un tanto amarillento, parecido al color de un hueso viejo. La tela maltratada y abierta por claros rasguños.

En su andar, de lo que parecía ser un joven adolecente una llamativa bola doraba intentaba ocultarse en la poca ropa del sujeto. Muestra de la necesidad de la búsqueda de calor, mismo que hasta el mismo joven luchaba por conservar la propia teniendo sus propios brazos abrazando su delgado cuerpo.

Pero por un instante se detuvo, para mirar un poco el cielo nublado de una nevada algo tranquila.

 _¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar así?_

 _¿En qué momento todo tenía que regresar al punto de origen?_

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que acabar solo, en la nieve?_

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar siendo un enemigo para la sociedad?_

Esas fueron las preguntas que cruzaron por la mente del joven y ex-exorcista, Allen Walker.

Inconsciente, sonrió con algo de melancolía, costumbre adoptada por Mana.

 _Mana._

Mana, su padre adoptivo, ese payaso callejero que lo recogió en sus inicios, aquel que lo vio entre esa suciedad de sociedad que vivía y lo _pulió_ convirtiéndole en el caballero que era supuestamente ahora.

Lagrimas calientes salieron por un momento, mismas que no tardaron en volverse frías y duras en el rostro del joven.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero al mismo tiempo completa negación de querer saber las respuestas.

Y era de esperarse, Mana era su todo, era su "yo" actual, había adoptado ese hombre en su alma, y a pesar de estar años muerto, era aún su pilar, la fuerza que mantenía para pararse.

Pero esos pilares ahora parecían tan inestables, más al saber la posibilidad de que ese payaso realmente no era un payaso cualquiera, si no, una persona más que lo quiso utilizar.

 _-No.-_ Negó con la cabeza, limpiando el poco líquido que quedaba en su rostro que no se haya congelado.

Era en lo que se insistía a si mismo continuamente desde la muerte de su maestro, y tutor Cross Marian. Repitiendo una y otra vez, esas frases. 

_Él me amaba, éramos solo un payaso y un huérfano._

Pero al punto que ahora él se encontraba, ya había demasiadas razones para sospechar, que su luz, su pilar, no era eso.

- _¿Cuándo él decía que me amaba, a quien se lo decía? ¿Era a mí?, o era…-_

Esa pregunta que el mismo le hizo a su maestro volvió a resonar en su cabeza con una enorme carga de conciencia.

Y producía una negación tan fuerte que misma le dio las fuerzas para seguir su camino. Mas al notar que Timcanpy le miraba preocupado.

Forzó mas su sonrisa, demostrando una vez más que tan practicada la tenía –no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos- le dijo tranquilo al golem, mismo que se limitó a meterse más en las ropas del chico.

Miro de reojo nuevamente al camino que tenía frente a él, tenía que llegar rápido si no quería morir de hipotermia.

 _-solo a mí se me ocurre aparecer la puerta del arca en medio del bosque-_ se regañó a si mismo dentro de su conciencia, maldiciendo un poco por cometer la estupidez de obligarse un camino tan largo.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos para ver la pequeña cabaña de la persona que buscaba, y honestamente, el último lugar que podía llamarlo una especie de hogar.

Camino con trabajo por lo que quedaba del camino de piedra cubierto por la nieve, y es que andar descalzo no le ayudaba mucho, si de por si minutos atrás había perdido la sensibilidad de sus pies.

Toco un poco temeroso la puerta, misma que no tardo ser abierta por un hombre corpulento, para recibirlo con alegría, consecutivamente por una anciana.

Las siguientes horas fueron una combinación de melancolía y alivio para su corazón.

Ver esas dos personas del pasado recibirlo de tan buena manera, después de los maltratos de su puesto "hogar" por haber ayudado un amigo por fin cumplir sus metas en la vida.

Pero ese instinto culpo – sospechoso, no lo dejaba realmente en paz, entrando por la supuesta no preocupación sobre el por qué dejo la Orden por parte de Madre. Sin dejar atrás las conexiones con su difunto maestro.

- _Mi maestro siempre lo supo-_

Se sentó en la cama ahora en ese cuarto que ocupo en su niñez, aquel donde enfrento su primer duelo tras la muerte de Mana. Estando en soledad.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, más al poner sus pies en esa cubeta de agua caliente que le habían preparado.

Se vio por un momento en un espejo próximo, apreciando el cambio de ropa que le dieron la anciana y el jardinero, ropa que estaba en las pertenencias del mismo Mana.

 _-¿_ Yo que era para ti?-

Por primera vez se atrevió a decirlo en su propia voz, aunque estuviera en solitario y a su propio reflejo.

Reviso nuevamente la habitación, viendo una de las cajas que tomo de lo que se conservó de su padre adoptivo, encontrándose tanto su viejo abrigo como su sobrero de copa. Se levantó, para tomarlos, volviéndose a sentar.

Puso el sobrero en su cabeza, de alguna forma imitando aquella figura, después dejo el abrigo en sus manos.

 _-¿_ Estoy destinado a esto?, ser siempre el monstro de la feria, ser… ¿siempre Red _?-_

Hablo a su reflejo, como si se tratara del mismo Mana. Inconsciente de las lágrimas que ahora salían en sus ojos.

-¿fui algo para ti? ¿Fui… tu hijo? O tu…- apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que se estaba viendo, levanto los pies para quedarse sentado en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, hundiéndose nuevamente en su negación.

Oculto su rostro, como lo hacía de niño, con su cabello.

-no importa, Mana, tal vez yo… nunca fui lo que creí, pero para mí siempre serás mi Mana-

Soltó con dolor, llorando con fuerza, aceptando el cruel destino de lo que parecía que estaba destinado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Honestamente hace mucho que no escribía un One-shot, en especial de un tema tan "dramático" pero me apetecía… no sé.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y feliz navidad!**


End file.
